Dominate Me
by bjpboy8008
Summary: Vidia gets some revenge on Tink for getting her in trouble with the thistles, via some crazy S&M style lovin!  Fem-slash Time!


**Now this is a different take on a Tink/Vidia fem-slash. A darker and more... I guess "messed up" take would be a way to describe it. Not sure if it'll be as good as Right For Each Other, but it's just something I had to get out of my system. It's gonna be way different than RFEO, I can tell ya that much. Ya'll enjoy, now!**

**Once again, rated M for graphic and kinky sex, and I'll probably throw some language in there too, cause I just love it when fairies cuss!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these sexy fairies, they're Disney's bitches.**

Tinkerbell sat alone in her private work area, hammering away on one of her newest inventions. (**Uhhh... let's just say** **that it was that bucket and pully thing from Lost Treasure. The invention's not important, the important thing is she was using a hammer. Whatever, I'll shut up now**.) It was very late at night and she was the last one left in the massive Tinkers Nook work area. Working late was something she was used to, and to be perfectly honest, she liked being alone while she worked. She was able to concentrate better, and she enjoyed the peace and quiet.

But on this particular night, Tinks mind was spinning with thoughts, so much so that she was finding it hard to focus on her work. She had just returned from her first visit to the mainland, and oh, what an expierience it was! It was everything she thought it would be and more! It was surely something she wouldn't forget anytime soon. But there was something else that was keeping her distracted from her work, and this was a much more uncomforting thought. Prior to her trip to the mainland she had had a bit of a falling out with a fast-flyer named Vidia. Now this chick had been a serious bitch to poor Tink, putting down her talent, letting her believe Tinkers could go the mainland when they couldn't, and tricking her into causing a massive catastrophe that nealy ruined spring.

But the real tragedy of the whole thing was that Tink had attempted to befriend the fast-flyer. She felt the two of them could've had something special, though she couldn't explain why. Something about Vidia just really made her want to be friends with her, and she had this strange feeling that Vidia felt the same way. Once again, she couldn't explain why, but something in Vidias eyes when they were up in each others faces showed what appeared to be almost like a sense of longing for her, as if she had felt a connection between the two as well.

It was all ruined now, though. While Tink got to go to the mainland and have the time of her life, Vidia was stuck rounding up those damn thistles, something that she wasn't going to be done with anytime soon. Tink knew for a fact that Vidia blamed her for the bad situation she was in, and because of that, any chance of them becoming friends was gone. Not only that, but the look Vidia gave her before she flew off was one of almost sadistic rage, like she was planning some sort of horrible revenge on Tink once she was done with the thistles. But the crazy thing was, there was still that sense of longing in her eyes. Maybe now it was a longing to hurt her rather than a longing to be friends.

As if Tink didn't have enough to worry about with this new invention of hers, now she had to watch her back for that enraged fast-flyer! Hell, for all she knew, Vidia could be an undetected serial killer! It was at this moment that Tink began to realize just how alone she was. The work area was pitch black except for the light coming from her work area, plus there were no houses close enough to the tree where she worked. If she started screaming or shouting, there was a good chance no one would hear her. Knowing this prompted Tink to work faster and get out of there as soon as she could.

The silence that had once been so peaceful was now becoming more eerie and threatening. Tink hummed a cheery little song to herself to try and drown out the silence. She repeated to herself over and over again in her head that Vidia was probably still too busy with the thistles to come after her now, and that there were probably guards watching her to make sure she couldn't sneek off. Still, Tink was starting to get the feeling that maybe she should call it a night and finish it tomorrow in daylight, and when she had others around her.

It was at that moment that Tink heard the sound of wings and the thump of someone landing behind her. She froze immediately, but didn't turn around. Her heart began to pound wildly in her chest.

_'Relax, it's probably just Fairy Mary checking to see why I'm still here.' _Tink thought to herself.

But no voice came from behind her, though a distinct breathing could definately be heard. Tink wanted to turn around, but couldn't find the courage to do so. She decided to just look as busy as possible and whoever it was would probably leave her alone. Then, Tink could hear footsteps coming up to her and stopping just a few feet from behind her. Her breath began to quicken and her heart was now thumping loudly in the silence. She almost felt like running, but thought that if it was just Mary or Bobble coming in to get something, she'd look stupid, so she thought better of it. Still whoever was behind her was definately staring at her, she could feel. It seemed like now would be a good time to say something.

"Uh, Fairy Mary, if that's you, I'm just... um, trying to get some extra work done. I was about to head out for the night." Tink said, trying to sound calm.

"That's fascinating, dearie, but I'm not Fairy Mary." Came that sickly sweet voice from behind her.

Tink felt like she was about to have a heart attack right then and there. Her blood froze and her skin went pale white. She wanted to scream for help right there, but couldn't find her voice. She heard Vidia move even closer to her. She tried to turn around to face her but Vidia grabbed both her arms and held her in place.

"Don't move." Vidia said threateningly.

She held Tinks arms down tightly by her side. Tink barely struggled for a few seconds then just went limp. Vidia was holding her too tightly.

"V-Vidia..." Tink whimpered, it was all she could get out.

"Are we alone?" Vidia asked her.

"I-I don't know..." Tink lied. "There may be others here."

Vidia laughed nastily.

"Don't lie to me." She sneered. "We are alone, aren't we?"

Tinks breathing intensified.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought you were busy with the thistles."

"Well, I gave myself a break. I'm sure the others won't mind." Vidia replied with a nasty chuckle.

"Vidia, please..." Tink whimpered. "I'm sorry for what happened. I-I never wanted you to get in trouble."

"Well, it's a little too late to do anything about that now, isn't it?" Vidia sneered.

"No, Vidia, please let me go, please!" Tink begged, sounding just about on the verge of tears.

But Vidia tightend her grip to the point of causing Tink pain. She could practically feel the circulation being cut off in her arms. Her whimpering became louder and more hysterical. Vidia could tell she was just about at the point of screaming, so she violently cupped her hand over Tinks mouth.

"Don't you dare scream," Vidia hissed. "And if you bite me, you'll really be sorry."

Before Tink made any movement with her free arm, Vidia wrapped her other arm tightly around Tinks body, squeezing both her arms to her sides. Vidia was now pressed tightly against Tink, her breasts squeezed against her back. Tink did what she could to speak, but Vidias hand was so tightly pressed against her mouth that her words were muffled. Vidia brought her head to rest on Tinks shoulder, and though Tink couldn't be sure, it almost felt as though Vidia was nuzzeling into her neck, which made her feel extremely awkward.

Tink made very little effort to struggle, she was becoming exhausted quickly, and she wasn't able to do much with what little movement she could make. Then, when she finally went completely still again, Vidia pried her mouth open with two fingers and stuck one of them inside it. Now Tink was really starting to freak out. What the hell was Vidia doing? She wanted to bite her, but remembered Vidias threat if she did. Vidia rand her finger along the inside of her cheek and stroked her tounge, her long nail cutting scratches into it. She then slowly pulled her finger out between Tinks pursed lips and ran it along her cheek, leaving a trail of saliva a it went.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Tink asked, terrified.

"Shut the fuck up." Vidia spat.

She then brought her finger to her own mouth and slowly inserted it. She sucked it long and hard, moaning seductively as she did. Now Tink had not been alive for very long, but she did have a vague understanding of what sexuality was, and it was becoming quite obvious that what Vidia was doing to her was definitely sexual, and the crazy thing was she didn't know if she should be utterly terrified or flattered. One thing was certain; she was losing the will to try and break away from her. Vidia eventually pulled her finger out of her mouth, making a loud poping noise as she did, and she wrapped her arm around Tink, squeezing her even tighter.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." Vidia said sensuously.

Tink could then feel Vidia pressing her soft lips against her shoulder over and over again. Vidias breathing was becoming more ravenous and lustful. Tink had never felt more confused and vulnerable in her whole life. She felt totally powerless to stop what was happening to her. She then felt something warm and slimy running along her cheek. Vidia was licking her there ravenously.

"You taste delicious." Vidia moaned.

She then stuck her hand in Tinks dress and grabbed her right breast. She fondled it playfully, causing Tink to moan.

"Stop, please stop." Tink moaned, her voice shaking fearfully.

But Vidia ignored her and instead grabbed it tighter. She pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger and rolled it between them. Tink felt humiliated and filthy, tears were forming in her eyes now.

"Please just stop, please!" She sobbed. "Why are doing this?"

Once again, Vidia didn't say a word. Instead she proceeded to slide her other arm into Tinks dress. She moved her hand downward, caressing her body as she went, until she came right down to Tinks soft, warm pussy. Vidia stroked the outside of it for a moment, causing Tink to moan and sob even harder.

"No, no please don't, no!" Tink cried.

But Vidia quickly inserted two fingers, causing Tink to yelp in pain. Tink was a virgin, her vagina had never been used for anything other than removal of bodily waste, and Vidia sticking her fingers further in and spreading it apart was hurting it very badly.

"God, you're tight!" Vidia exclaimed.

"Stop it, please! It hurts!" Tink wailed.

"I know, it hurts so good doesn't it?" Vidia said.

She then inserted a third finger, and Tink now screamed in pain. Vidias fingers were literally tearing her pussy apart. It was so excrutiatingly painful, yet also so strangly pleasurable at the same time. Tinks legs shook underneath her. She was so shocked by what was happening that she didn't feel she stand much longer. Then Vidia inserted her enitire hand straight in, and Tinks legs collapsed under her. Vidia slowly lowered her onto her back and held her down. She pulled her hand out of Tinks vag and examined it. It was glistening with her vaginal fluid. Vidia licked it slowly and sucked the fluid from her fingers. When she had a mouthful of it she moved her face over Tinks. Tink stared deeply into Vidias dark eyes, and for the first time ever she noticed just how beautiful Vidia was. With the glow of the light on her work desk shining behind her she looked almost angelic, and Tink could start to feel her fear disolving a little bit, replaced by feelings of lust and longing for this woman.

"Open your mouth." Vidia ordred with a mouth full of Tinks vaginal fluid.

Tink was so caught up in Vidias beauty that she didn't hear her. After waiting a few seconds Vidia yanked Tinks head back by her hair.

"Open your mouth right now!" Vidia snapped.

Tinks lips slowly seperated. Vidia slowly lowered her own mouth over Tinks and let a mixture of her own saliva and Tinks vaginal fluid drip down into it. The liquid drizzled all over Tinks tongue. Tink couldn't describe the the taste, but all she knew was she was suddenly very turned on by Vidia being dominant over her like this. Vidia buried her enitre mouth into Tinks, spitting and drooling all over it. She grabbed Tinks tongue between her lips and sucked it vigorously. She spat it back out after a while and let her own tongue run all around Tinks mouth, even letting it go so far down her throat that it nearly reached her uvula, which almost caused her to gag, though she held it back. Vidias tongue tasted sour and sweet, like a plum.

After a while Vidia slowly pulled her mouth out of Tinks and smiled down at her little bitch.

"You're not struggling anymore." She said.

"Please hurt me more." Tink pleaded.

Vidias eyes went wide and a small smile formed across her face.

"What?" She said sounding a bit amused.

"Please hurt me, dominate me, I beg you!" Tink cried.

Vidias lips curled into an even bigger smile.

"Now you _want_ me to do this?" She said.

"Yes, please, my mistress." Tink replied.

Vidia gave an almost sinister chuckle when she heard this.

"Mistress..." She said to herself with a satisfied smile. "I like that."

"Please, treat me like dirt." Tink begged.

"Alright then," Vidia said. "But I can't have my bitch all dressed up like this..."

Vidia then proceeded to rip Tinks green dress right off her body, leaving her completely naked. She then stood up and pushed Tink down the slope leading to her work area with her foot. Tink rolled down the hill and ended up in a mud pit, which was used by the tinkers as sort of a glue for whatever they were working on. Vidia walked down to her and scooped up a handful of mud in one hand. She smeared it all over Tinks body, on her breasts, her legs, her face, everywhere.

"You're my little bitch, aren't you?" Vidia said with a sneer.

"Yes, mistress." Tink replied. "I'm whatever you want me to be."

Vidia laughed and gave Tink a sharp backhanded slap across the face. Then Tink noticed in Vidias other hand she was holding her tinkers hammer. Vidia slipped off her shoes, stepped into the cold, wet mud, and knealt down next to her.

"Think your weak little cootch can handle this?" Vidia asked her.

Tinks heart pounded wildly again, her eyes went wide with excitement.

"I don't know, mistress." She said.

"Well, lets find out then..." Vidia said sadistically.

Vidia brought the end on the stone hammer over Tinks vagina and rubbed the outside of it. Tink moaned pleasurably. After a few minutes, Vidia pulled her vag apart and spat in it. Tink loved the feeling of Vidias saliva oozing down her vaginal wall. Then, without a seconds hesitation, Vidia plunged the hammer in sideways. Tink screamed louder than she ever thought she could. This pain was so overpowering and all-encompassing. But this time she loved it, she wanted more of it, the fact that it was being caused by Vidia made her crave it. The rough stone ripped through her snatch as Vidia jammed it in further, twisting and rotating it.

"OH, GOD YES! I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT!" She screamed.

"Are you a bitch?" Vidia spat at her.

"YES, MISTRESS!" Tink shouted back.

"Whose bitch are you?"

"YOURS!"

"You're worthless, aren't you? You're nothing compared to me!"

"YES, MISTRESS! I'M YOUR WORTHLESS LITTLE BITCH!"

Vidia then pulled the hammer out and tossed it aside. Tink breathed heavily and audibly. This had been the craziest and most beautiful experience of her life. She couldn't believe she was scared at first, she was loving every minute of this now! But Vidia wasn't done with Tink yet, not by a long shot. She rolled Tink over onto her stomach and pulled down her own pants.

"My turn." She said cooly.

She pulled up Tinks mud soaked wings and cleaned them off. She held them together and brought the tips of them right up to her own entrance, then slowly inserted them. Vidia moaned loudly as she pushed them in further and further. Wing fucking was common for fairies even though they couldn't feel anything in there wings. The goal of it was to please the other fairy, usually a sparrowman would do it to a fairy while masturbating, or the fairy would give him a hand job while he wing fucked her. But right now, Tink felt she should serve no other purpose then to please her mistress, so she didn't feel she should touch herself unless Vidia said she could.

Vidia was able to get really far down on Tinks wings since she had one seriously deep pussy. She bent her legs up and down, faster and faster, moaning louder than ever. She pushed Tinks face down into the mud and held it there.

"Eat it!" She ordered.

"Yes, mistress!" Tink cried in a muffled voice.

Tink slurped up the wet, slimy mud, not really eating it but just tasting it and spitting it out. The grose taste of the mud was almost enough to make her vomit, but the once again, the fact that Vidia was making her do it made her feel more turned on than grossed out.

Vidia fucked Tinks wings for a few minutes more, then quick pulled them out of her cootch. She kicked Tink onto her back and sat down on her neck, pushing her vag right up into Tinks face.

"Finish it!" Vidia spat at her.

"Yes, Mistress! Whatever you say!" Tink said obediently.

With that, she licked Vidias pussy with her mud soaked tongue like there was no tomorrow. Anything she could do to please her mistress, she was more than happy to do. Vidia moaned ravenously and managed to spit in Tinks eye as she thrusted her pelvis into her face.

"Better than that!" Vidia screamed at her.

"Yes, mistress, sorry, mistress!" Tink whimpered.

She thrust her tongue in deeper, licking all around the vaginal wall, the clit, and any other organ she could locate. She could feel her vagina getting wetter and wetter as she licked harder and faster. Finally, Vidia gave a loud, orgasmic scream and came all over Tinks face and into her mouth. Tink licked around her mouth to get a taste of as much cum as she could. Vidia breathed heavily for a few minutes, then wiped Tinks face off with her hand and stuck it into her mouth. Tink slurped up all the cum and mud from Vidias fingers.

Vidia then slowly rose to her feet and -making sure to step on Tink- walked over to the dry area. She wiped the mud off her bare feet and slipped them back into her shoes. Looking at them, she noticed there were bits of mud on the tops and sides of them. She turned back to Tink, who was still laying in the mud, looking awestruck. Vidia snapped her fingers to get her attention.

"You, lick the mud off my shoes!" She snapped.

"Yes, mistress, right away. Tink replied.

She slowly rose to her feet, but Vidia stopped her.

"No, you crawl over here!" She spat.

"Sorry, mistress." Tink said, lowering down to her hands and knees again.

She slowly crawled up to Vidias feet and began lapping the mud off the sides and tops of her shoes. Vidia folded her arms and gave a cruel smirk to the fairy at her feet.

"You know, I was planning this to be my revenge on you for getting me in trouble." Vidia said. "But I can tell you seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. Maybe not at first, but you eventually did."

"Yes, mistress, I enjoyed it very much. I'm not sure why I didn't like it at first. Maybe I was just confused, but now I can't get enough of this." Tink said, licking ravenously at the mud.

Vidia gave an amused chuckle.

"So what else are you gonna do for me?" She asked her.

"Anything, my mistress." Tink responded. "Anything you want. I'll catch the rest of the thistles for you, I'll pleasure you whenever you want me to, anything. I'm yours to command."

Now Vidia was laughing uproariously.

"Okay, sweetie, you can stop with the 'mistress' shit, it's starting to sound cheesy." She chuckled.

Tink gazed up at her, looking confused. Vidia suddenly didn't seem so sinister or dominating. Vidia laughed at the expression on her face held her hand out to her.

"C'mon, get up." She said kindly.

Tink grabbed Vidias hand and got pulled up to her feet. Vidia then pulled a small cloth out of her pocket and began to wipe Tinks face with it.

"God, you're a mess." She muttered quietly. "You okay?"

"Yes, mist- I mean Vidia. I've never felt so alive as I did a few moments ago! That was... so sexy!" Tink said exasperatedly.

"Look, honey," Vidia began. "I wasn't really here to get revenge on you. I actually wanted to apoligize for tricking you into that whole situation with the thistles. Then when I got here, I saw you all by yourself and decided to scare the crap out of you as a joke or something. Then when I real close to you... I just... I don't know what happened. I just suddenly felt very turned on by the idea of just dominating you. I couldn't control myself once I got started."

Tink stared deeply into Vidias eyes, which now seemed much kinder and gentler. She gave the fast flyer a warm smile.

"You know, Vid, I was a bit scared at first, but then I suddenly felt very turned on by the idea of you just making me your bitch. I don't know why, but... I loved it, and I think I love you too! " She exclaimed.

Vidia smiled warmly back at her lover.

"Aw, you're a sweet girl, Tink. C'mon, you can come back to my place and I'll get you cleaned up." She offered kindly.

Vidia wraped an arm around Tink and handed her her torn up dress.

"Sorry about the dress, dearest." Vidia said, somewhat ashamed.

"Don't worry, I've got plenty back home." Tink said reassuringly.

The two fairies then took off into the night sky toward Vidias plum tree.

"By the way," Vidia said. "You don't have to worry about the thistles, I'll take care of 'em"

"Aw, but I wanted to please my mistress." Tink responded.

"Sweetie, you're not my bitch 24/7, alright. Just on special occasions." Vidia told her in a slightly joking voice.

"Well, when exactly can we do this again?" Tink asked.

"Oh, I don't know. When we both have enough time on our hands, I guess." Vidia replied. "Maybe next time I can be _your _bitch, huh?"

"Aw, but _I_ like being _your _bitch!" Tink said.

The two fairies laughed and continued onward. It wasn't exactly clear what came over those two that night. Tink herself was not quite sure what it was that made her enjoy that kind of treatment. But, hey, if that's what gets her off, who are we say she's wrong?

**Well, there ya go. Not exactly my crowning achievement, but I think it turned out alright. Not sure why, but Vidia always felt like she'd be good as a dominatrix type in some sort of fem-slash. S&M type sex isn't for everyone, and if it's not for you, then that's fine, but please don't flame me for writing this! It's just another crazy idea I had, and I wanted to put it out there. My thanks to all of you who have encouraged me to write more fem-slashes, I love doing it! I want to give a shout-out to demetrifever123**, who has been so awesome in reviewing Right For Each Other! You have my thanks, dear, and I hope you enjoyed this one! One of these days, I'll try to give one of your stories a review! Anyway, I've got more fem-slashes coming, and they're going to involve different fairies! Keep lookin' for 'em, they'll be coming soon! Laters!****


End file.
